fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm: Royal Lumiere
is the first Japanese anime series in Fujiwara Hibiki's Pretty Rhythm franchise. The story revolves around Suzuki Kotone, Itou Sasha and Nanase Yura as they aim to become Prism Stars. The show will premier in April, 2018 with a total of 51 episodes by the end of its run in March, 2019. Story TBA Characters SKY Kotone is the main character of Pretty Rhythm: Royal Lumiere. She is a second year junior high school student who has a passion for ice skating and singing. Not even knowing what Prism Shows are, she is scouted by Tanaka Hayato to become a Prism Star. She is rather shy and gets stage fright easily, but she improves on this rather quickly with the help of Sasha. She is known to be really loud when around people she knows, sweet and a bit of a klutz when not concentrating properly. Her catchphrase is "Wonderful!". She writes songs alongside Hayato, who she seems to be developing feelings for. She is an only child and doesn't have a good relation ship with her mother. Kotone's song is "Fantasy Spark" and her theme color is pink. Sasha is a second junior high school student who goes to a different school than Kotone. She is new to ice skating and made it into Pretty Top to become a Prism Star by her determination that she showed during auditions. She is a hard working girl who will do anything to achieve her dream to be a Prism Star. She is happy-go-lucky and full of energy and can easily get jealous if someone is better at something then she is. Her catchphrase is "Full speed ahead!". She admires Ryouta from Kings and wishes to ice skate along side him in the future. She has two younger siblings known as Arisu and Hiro who she annoys a lot. Sasha's song is "Jibun no Kokoro" and her theme color is violet. Yura is a popular veteran Prism Star who sees Kotone and Sasha as potential Prism Queens. Besides practising for upcoming contests, Yura likes to help out Prism Stars who are just starting out and is looked up by those she teaches. She is very helpful and can be quite cold towards those she dislikes. She is kind and is very bad at keeping secrets which made her lose some close friends in her past. Her catchphrase is "Twirl on, Yura!". Her mother, Nanase Rei, was once a Prism Star and helps Yura with any problems she may be having. Unlike Kotone and Sasha, Yura isn't really into boys but is close friends with Akira from Kings. Yura's song is "Twirl on forever☆" and her theme color is sky blue. Kings * * * Staff of Pretty Top Mascots HiKaRi * * * Staff of Dear Crown Supporting Characters Items * - A Batapon is an item that the Prism Stars receive from the managers that they work under. It is named after a baton and pompoms. * - The Prism Stone Trunk contains the Prism Star's Prism Stones. * * Locations Media Episodes Music Pretty Rhythm: Royal Lumiere has many songs played throughout the show, many of them being insert songs or just theme songs for the show. :Sweet Dance ~Un Deux Trois~/ Magic Upon Time Single :Pretty Rhythm: Royal Lumiere Live Character Song act. 1 ~Fantasy Spark~ :Pretty Rhythm: Royal Lumiere Live Character Song act. 2 ~Jibun no Kokoro~ :Pretty Rhythm: Royal Lumiere Live Character Song act. 3 ~Twirl on forever☆~ Trivia *Much like ''Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream, this series has three protagonists whose name is based of the first letter of each girl's first name. Category:Pretty Rhythm: Royal Lumiere Category:Series Category:HibikiSeries Category:CureHibiki